Kyogi Yowai
|English = }}Kyogi Yowai (虚偽 弱い) is a Minor character appearing in the ''Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Eight Souls Sword Dance'' Fanon Canon/light novel series. He is a Blazer from Japan, standing as The Trickster, The Students however refer to him as "The Wasted One" due to a genetic defect giving him a form of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, leaving him unable to fight. Background Born one of the rare, 1 in 1000 Blazer children, Kyogi spent multiple years trapped in his bed, the boy developing a Minor Chronic Fatigue Syndrome due to minor birth complications. He tended to spend his youth drawing and writing to help him not deal with the loneliness of his Youth. Due to his inability to walk without falling, Kyogi had spent his youth having tried to build his strength but failing until one day, accidentally summoning his Device. When he summoned a gun, he met with a member of the league of magic knights, discussing the possibility of a Blazer being born with his defects. He spent the next following years learning how to manipulate Prana and control over it, the young blazer, now a teenager had eventually learned his ability to perform summoning, befitting the teens physical handicaps. Personality Though he was born with less than lucky situations, the teen is quite jovial, acting with a lighter sense of humor and tending to make jokes to break tension. Despite the happiness he acts with, he feels quite dragged down by the issues regarding his birth, the teen having some levels of depression and coldness when his birth defects are brought up but actively tries to hide his discomfort. Appearance At 15 years old, he is quite average in height for his age but considerably underweight. Due to spending several years trapped in his bed, he has a considerable amount of lacking physical mass, the teen having his ribs available in sight, clearly lacking muscle or development. His hair is a darker blue, covering down over his eyes and his common outfit being a uniform for new school. Abilities General Abilities Born an exceptional Magical Power, Kyogi is able to match the greatest of Blazers in terms of raw power. His Prana being matched only by Sayaka Toudou, This is balanced by the teen being born with a massive physical handicap, born with what's essentially Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. This however goes well with him due to his power being made for Power without fighting. Artistry Born an exceptional Artist, the teen commonly draws out various designs, using them as inspiration for his summons. He is able to trace and create paintings or drawings from memory, even from a moment long glance. Resonant Spiritual Armament "Reveal the Truth, Everything hidden within, make it seen !" — Kyogi Yowai's Words of power. Kyogi's Device, titled Shokan, is a small handgun designed after a toy he traced once out of boredom. Despite appearing to be a child's toy, The gun is made out of mechanical internals and metal frames. Magic Born with his naturally high Prana reserves, the teen wields a special Magic type of Conceptual Manipulation, titled '''Summoning '''and is used by setting his Device against his head before pulling the trigger as the method in which he summons the Noble Art, all styled in some way after Tarot Cards (The Reaper/Death, The Angel/Justice) or wielding them directly titled after Tarot Cards (The Fool). These summons are theoretically capable of anything, though he typically themes them for specific purposes, each of them having a built purpose for each of the summons. Trivia He is heavily styled after the Persona Series (Specifically Persona 3) with some of the in franchise Persona designs used for his summons.